Kushina at the High School
by Namikaze Yuki Kushina
Summary: Kushina yang awalnya hanya cewe yang membenci Minato. 'Gue itu benci banget sama cowo yang namanya minato'. Tapi kemudian, kushina bisa menyadari perasaannya pada minato. Namun, setelah dia menyadari perasaannya, minato malah pergi darinya dan malah banyak bencana yang menimpanya. apa bencana itu? penasaran? OK. Read in Story. and Review.
1. Chapter 1 A New School

**Kushina at the High School**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, typo, alur cepat, gaje , abal-abal,**

* * *

A/N : Ohayou!, ini fict pertamaku jadi, maaf kalau fict ini masih banyak typo.

OK.

Read in Story!

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 'A New School'

**_KRIIING..._** (suara alarm)

"hmm... sekarang jam berapa sih?" ujar kushina, sambil mematikan alarmnya.

"baru juga jam 04.45 pagi!. huh..., lebih baik aku mandi dulu..." lanjut kushina, sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk, tentunya pergi ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ya. Nama gadis itu, Uzumaki Kushina. Dilihat dia merupakan gadis yang cantik. Dia mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan berwarna merah. Dia juga mempunyai warna mata yang cantik, berwarna ungu violet. Dan dia juga merupakan cewe tomboy. Kira-kira umurnya ada 16 tahun. Ya. Dia sudah masuk SMA. Tepatnya, hari ini, hari pertama kushina masuk sekolah SMA. Di Konoha High School.

* * *

Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut yang dililit oleh handuk. Kushinapun menggambil seragam sekolahnya dari dalam lemari dan memakainya.

.

.

"aku cantik juga. Ya." ujar kushina memuji dirinya sendiri sambil bercermin di kaca.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar kushina.

"kushina!.. kamu sudah selesai ?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar kushina dan suaranya terdengar ke-ibuan.

"sudah kok! kaa-san!" rupanya yang mengetuk pintu kamar kushina itu, ibunya.

Pintu kamar kushinapun terbuka.

"wah.. kamu kok bisa cantik sih! kushina?" ucap Mito (ibunya kushina) sambil memandang anaknya yang sedang bercermin di kaca.

"khan, kushina memang sudah cantik! kaa-san!" ucap kushina sambil nyengir pada mito.

Jujur saja, kushina memang terlihat cantik saat memakai seragam barunya, yang pantas untuk orang sepertinya. Dengan seragamnya yang merupakan, kemeja berwarna putih, lengan panjang. Dan memakai Jas berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancing. Dasi yang dia pakai juga terlihat unik, berwarna kotak-kotak kecil merah dan kuning. Warna rok nya juga sama seperti warna dasinya, rok pendek se-lutut. Hanya saja kalau seragam cowo yang hanya berbeda, hanya rok cewe yang pendek dan celana cowo yang panjang.

"ya sudah! sekarang kamu sarapan dulu!" ucap mito.

"nggak usah, kaa-san!. kushina ingin cepat sampai di sekolah" ucap kushina sambil membetulkan dasinya.

"kenapa kamu nggak mau sarapan?" tanya mito.

"males" ucap kushina sambil nyengir pada mito.

"ya sudah! sekarang, kamu duluan saja pergi ke dalam mobil!"

"baiklah, kaa-san"

Kushinapun keluar dari dalam kamarnya, sambil membawa tasnya dan pergi ke rak sepatu. Sepatu yang dipakai kushina yaitu, sepatu tali berwarna hitam putih, yang menutupi mata kaki, juga kaos kaki putih yang panjangnya lima jari.

"udara pagi memang !.." ujar kushina setelah berada di depan halaman rumah dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam milik ibunya.

**Skip Time**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School.

"ya sudah!, kushina!. Nanti kalau cari kelasmu harus teliti!. Jangan sampai kamu salah masuk !." ucap mito.

"iya. kaa-san, kushina pergi !... kaa-san hati-hati dijalan!" ucap kushina. Kushinapun keluar dari dalam mobil. Mobil mitopun pergi meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah.

Kushina memandang senang sekolah barunya yang terkenal mewah ini.

"UNTUK SISWA BARU KELAS X, DIHARAPKAN UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN TENGAH, MENURUT KELASNYA MASING-MASING" terdengar suara pengumuman yang diberikan untuk siswa baru kelas X.

"oh iya! aku tuh kelas . Berarti aku harus cari barisan kelas X-2"

Kushina mencari-cari barisan kelasnya, banyak papan kelas yang dipajang untuk petunjuk mencari kelas. Dan akhirnya kushina menemukan papan kelas X-2, dan barisan kelasnya juga.

"sepertinya ini barisan kelas X-2. hmm... coba aku tanya dulu." ucap kushina sambil mencari seseorang di barisan kelanya untuk dia tanya.

"hmm... lebih baik aku tanya ke orang pirang itu aja!" ucap kushina setelah melihat seorang cowo yang masuk ke dalam barisan kelas X-2. Kushinapun mendekati cowo yang kushina panggil pirang itu.

"permisi! ini barisan kelas berapa?" tanya kushina pada cowo itu. Cowo itu tidak memandang kushina, tapi dia hanya melirik kushina dengan pandangan dingin.

"X-2" jawab cowo itu.

'ini orang ngomonnya simple amat' batin kushina.

"Loe sendiri kelas berapa?" tanya kushina pada cowo itu lagi.

"X-2" jawab cowo itu lagi.

"oh . Ya sudah! Arigatou duren!" orang itu pun mengerutkan dahinya saat dirinya dipanggil 'duren' oleh kushina.

"Ya. Sama-sama tomat"

DUAGHH... (suara pukulan kushina yang memukul kepala cowo itu)

"GUE INI MANUSIA! BUKAN TOMAT!" teriak kushina, yang menarik perhatian orang yang ada di sana.

" HEY! JADI ORANG BISA SOPAN SEDIKIT GAK SIH?!" teriak cowo itu, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan kushina.

"Hey! BARIS YANG BENER!" ucap seorang kakak kelas XII cewe sedikit berteriak pada anak-anak yang berbaris di barisan kelas X-2. Terutama untuk kushina dan cowo itu. Mendengar teriakan dari seorang kakak kelas kushina dan cowo itu berbaris rapi.

'ini orang bener-bener nyebelin! siapa sih dia?' batin kushina sambil melirik cowo itu dan dibalas tatapan yang sama oleh cowo itu.

"oke! kalau murid-murid kelas ini sudah terkumpul. ayo! ikuti kakak!" ucap seorang kakak kelas cewe, yang menyuruh semua adik murid kelas X-2 mengikutinya berjalan, dan rupanya dia merupakan kakak asuh kelas X-2. Dilihat ada 6 orang kakak asuh.

.

.

"ayo! duduk dimana aja! nggak usah pilih-pilih teman!" ucap seorang kakak asuh cowo setelah semuanya masuk ke dalam kelas. Rupanya mereka membawa anak-anak ke dalam kelas.

Kushina yang rupanya masuk terakhir ke dalam kelas, bingung mencari tempat duduknya karena sebagian bangku sudah diisi.

"hmm.. kak, aku duduk dimana ya?" tanya kushina pada seorang kakak asuh cewe.

"hmm.. kamu duduk disana aja" kushina kaget karena bangku yang ditunjuk oleh kakak asuhnya itu, bangku yang diduduki cowo pirang yang tadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAK MAU!..."

TBC

* * *

Hehe... maaf ya, chapter ini pendek, terus masih banyak typo, maklumi saja ya.

OK.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2 My Name Namikaze Minato

Kushina at the High School

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur Cepat, Gaje, Abal-abal, yang jelek ada di sini...

Chapter 2 update...

A/N : hy, sekarang author nulis chapter 2, maaf banget ya.., kalau fanfic ini masih banyak... typo, nanti author perbaiki... ya, udah sekarang baca aja fanficnya.

* * *

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Chapter 2 : my name Namikaze Minato

Cerita sebelumya...

"hmm.. kamu duduk disana aja"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAK MAU..."

* * *

Teriakan kushina membuat bangunan sekolah hampir runtuh, dan membuat penyakit jantung kepala sekolah menjadi kambuh saat lagi ceramah..#bercanda.. ;))#

"aduh.., gak usah pake teriak, disana gak ada bangku yang kosong lagi.., udah duduk aja" sahut seorang kakak kelas, rupanya dia ketularan budeg..

"huh.., baiklah..."

Kushina berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di barisan pertama, bangku ke-dua, dengan wajah yang memelas, kushina duduk di kursi sebelah orang pirang nan aneh itu.

"nah.. semuanya kan sudah duduk, ya.. kakak-kakak akan memperkenalkan diri dulu .. hmm.. nama kakak Priyanka, agamanya islam, kelas XII-9, aku disini OSIS yang jabatanya Dikdalaga" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Priyanka, yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat se-punggung, warna matanya coklat, kulitnya putih, memakai selendang osis, matanya juga agak sipit, dan dilihat dari sikapnya kelihatan galak.

"nama kakak, kak Nadhira, agamanya islam, kelas XII-5, aku disini OSIS" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Nadhira, yang terlihat gendut, memakai kerudung segitiga putih, memakai selendang osis, warna matanya hitam.

"nama kakak, kak Abighail, agamanya islam, kelas XI-8, ekskul nya Pramuka" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Abighail, memakai baju Pramuka, rambutnya diikat satu, warna matanya juga coklat.

"nama kakak, kak Riki, agamanya islam, kelas XI-7, ekskulnya PKS (Patroli Keamanan Sekolah)" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Riki, memakai baju PKS #kayak baju polisi lagi, tapi warnanya putih#, rambutnya hitam, warna matanya juga hitam, kulitnya eksotis.

"nama kakak, kak Bondan, agamanya Islam, kelas XI-4, ekskulnya PMR (Palang Merah Remaja)" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Bondan, memakai baju PMR # baju nya tuh baju senior PMR, bajunya kayak masinis warna biru tua, dan celana panjang katun warna hitam, kalau untuk perempuan rok# warna rambutnya hitam, warna matanya hitam, memakai kaca mata hitam, kulitnya eksotis.

"nama kakak, kak Gina, agamanya islam, kelas XII-6, ekskulnya BRIKARA (Barisan Kibar Bendera)" kata seorang kakak kelas yang memakai baju BRIKARA #baju nya, kayak baju petugas upacara bendera merput, warna hitam putih# memakai kerudung segitiga hitam, warna matanya juga hitam.

"ya, udah kita kan udah kenalin diri kita masing-masing, sekarang giliran kalian, untuk kenalkan diri, nama, asal SMP, cita-cita, dan alasan masuk SMAN Konoha High School, mulai dari kamu, yang duduk di barisan ke-empat, bangku-ke 4" kata Priyanka, sambil menunjuk anak laki2, yang tubuhnya kecil #kurang gizi... gak atuh bercanda#

"oh, aku?" tanya anak itu pada dirinya sendiri

"iya.. kamu, berdiri" anak itu pun berdiri.

"nama saya Sayyid, asal SMPN Kirigakure junior High School, cita-cita.. hmm... jadi arsitek, alasan masuk SMA ini, disuruh bapak"

Kata-kata sayyid, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, swetdroap berjamaah.

"kalau, cari alasan itu yang bener, ya, udah sekarang kamu yang rambutnya warna merah" ternyata gina menunjuk kushina, kushina pun berdiri.

"nama : Uzumaki Kushina, asal SMPN Amegakure junior High School, cita-cita : Dokter, alasan masuk SMA ini, ya... karna cita-cita ingin sekolah disini" jelas kushina dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

'oh.. jadi anak ini namanya kushina ya' batin orang pirang itu

"ya, makasih Uzumaki-san, sekarang yang disebelahnya Uzumaki-san" ternyata gina menunjuk orang pirang itu, orang itu pun berdiri.

"nama : Namikaze Minato, asal SMPN Sunagakure junior High School, cita-cita jadi Direktur Namikaze-corp, alasan masuk SMA ini, karna cita-cita ingin masuk SMA ini" ternyata nama orang itu Minato. Minato pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

'jadi nama anak ini, minato ya..'batin kushina

"Ya.. sudah makasih, Namikaze-san" kata nadhira, dan ditatap sinis oleh priyanka

"hmm... giliran orang ganteng loe, jawab ya, nadhira" ujar priyanka

"ya.. gitu lah, priyanka, loe juga kan" balas nadhira

"hmm.. ya sudah giliran kamu...

SKIP TIME

"kalau semua udah dikenalin, sekarang buka buku tulis" kata Riki, semua murid pun mengambil buku dari dalam tas nya.

"ya sudah, sekarang catat di buku, untuk alat2 yang harus dibawa besok..., ada Buku tulis sampul batik, name tag yang ukurannya p : 10 cm, L : 7 cm pakai kertas warna, untuk putri warna hijau untuk putra warna merah, fotonya foto SMP aja, ditulis di name tag nya nama, asal SMP, kelas sekarang, motto, name tag nya dilaminating aja, dikait di sebelah kiri baju pakai penitik, alat sholat untuk muslim, buat topi dari karton warna hitam tidak boleh kerucut, untuk putri rambutnya diikat satu terus dikepang pake pita warna putih, untuk putra pakai pita putih ditali di lengan sebelah kanan, ya.. itu aja, buat besok, sudah di catat kan?"

"SUDAH" jawab anak-anak serempak

KRIINGG...

Tiba2 bel pulang berbunyi

"ya.. sudah kalian boleh pulang, jangan lupa besok bawa alat2 nya ya..." ujar bondan. Murid2 pun keluar kelas, setibanya kushina di luar kelas, tiba2 ada yang menepuk bahu sebelah kanan nya.

"kamu, Kushina kan?" tanya seorang gadis yang mempunyai ciri2, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam se-punggung, warna matanya coklat, dan memakai jepit di atas rambutnya, sehingga poni rambutnya terbawa oleh jepit, kulitnya juga putih.

"ah, iya aku Kushina, kau Nadhifa ya.. kelas X-2 sama seperti ku kan?"

"iya, aku Nadhifa Aulia, salam kenal ya, Uzumaki-san" kata gadis yang bernama nadhifa itu

"iya, aku Uzumaki Kushina, salam kenal, panggil aja aku kushina, gak usah Uzumaki-san" jelas kushina

"memang kenapa?" tanya nadhifa

"ya, aku merasa tidak enak kalau dipanggil se formal itu"

"oh, baiklah kushina, eh, rumahmu dimana?" tanya nadhifa

"di perumahan konoha, jln. Tulip"

"wah..rumah kita dekat dong, aku juga di perumahan konoha, jln. Mawar, mau pulang bareng?" tanya nadhifa

"oh, baiklah, naik apa?" tanya kushina

"itu, naik mobil saudaraku" kata nadhifa.

Kushina dan nadhifa, berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sesampainya di sana, kushina melihat minato sedang memainkan hanphone nya, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu.

"MINATOO..."panggil nadhifa

'lho, untuk apa nadhifa memanggil minato?' batin kushina

Nadhifa dan kushina pun menghampiri minato.

"lama banget sih, loe nadhifa?" kata minato, minato kaget karna melihat ada kushina disamping nadhifa.

"eh, ngapain si tomat ada di sini?" tanya minato. mendengar kata2 'tomat' yang keluar dari mulut minato, membuat muka kushina merah, tandanya marah.

"heh, ngapain si-"

BRUGHH...

"GUE ITU UDAH BILANG BERAPA KALI, GUE ITU MANUSIA BUKAN TOMAT" teriak kushina, ternyata kushina memukul minato, sampai minato terpental 5 meter dari tempatnya tadi.

"aw, selalu saja" rintih minato kesakitan

"hehe, sabar kushina, oh, iya, minato kushina mau pulang bareng kita" kata2 membuat kushina dan minato kaget.

"NANI... jadi si minato itu saudara kamu?" tanya kushina kaget

"iya, kushina, minato itu saudara dari paman ku" jelas nadhifa

"APA? DIA MAU PULANG BARENG KITA?" kata minato

"iya, minato, boleh ya..." kata nadhifa memasang puppy eye nya membuat minato meleleh.

"baiklah" sahut minato

"makasih, minato, kushina kamu jadi kan pulang barenga kita?" tanya nadhifa kembali memasang puppy eyes nya, dan sekarang membuat kushina meleleh.

"baiklah"

SKIP TIME

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam, berhenti di rumah mewah yang cat nya warna krem dan rupanya itu rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

"Arigatou, duren, Arigatou nadhifa, hati2 di jalan ya" sahut kushina yang keluar mobil.

"ya.. sama2 kushina" mobil BMW hitam milik minato pun pergi. Dan kushina memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima..." sahut kushina masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"selamat datang di rumah, kushina sama" kata seorang maid disana

"oh.. Arigatou, sango, kaa-san, dan tou-san ada dimana?" raupanya nama maid itu sango.

"iya, orangtua kushina sama ada di ruang keluarga"ujar sango

"tou-san sudah pulang dari singapore?" tanya kushina dan sango hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah, sango, tolong siapkan air panas di kamar mandi kamar ku, aku mau mandi" sahut kushina. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar kushina, dan sango masuk ke kamar mandi kamar kushina. Kushina pun merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang berukuran kig-size, dan rupanya kushina tertidur.

* * *

TBC

Fiuh, chapter 2 selesai, maaf kalau masih ada typo...

Terakhir...

ReViEwS

By... Misaki Uehara..


	3. Chapter 3 MOS

Kushina at the high school

A/N : hy, nih... author udah update chapter tiga,.. maaf sekali lagi kalau fanfic author masih ada typo, alur nya cepet.., makasih ya.., yang udah mau reviews, reviews lagi ya..

Disclamer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Cepat, GaJe, Abal-abal, yang jelek ada di sini.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 3 : MOS

"name tag.. ada, topi mos.. ada, rambut udah diikat satu kepang pakai pita putih, buku mos.. ada, alat sholat juga.. ada, huh.., seperti nya udah beres.."

Di pagi ini, kushina mengisi acara pagi nya, dengan memeriksa kembali barang2 keperluan nya untuk MOS pertama.

Setelah kushina puas memeriksa barang2 nya, dia memasukan barang2 nya pada tas, dan hendak keluar kamar nya, menuju ruang keluarga.

"tou-san, kaa-san, aku mau pergi dulu.." sahut kushina setiba di ruang keluarga. Ternyata orang tua nya sedang menonton tv. Melihat keberadaan kushina mito dan hashirama yang merupakan orang tua kushina, mereka langsung menghampiri kushina.

"barang2 kamu sudah diperiksa?" tanya mito

"tenang aja.. kaa-san.., sudah kok.." jawab kushina

"baiklah, tou-san antar kamu ke sekolah ya.." sahut hashirama

"tidak usah tou-san, kushina mau pergi bareng sango, maid kita.." mendengar tolakan dari kushina, hashirama menjadi cemberut.

"baiklah, hati2 di jalan ya..." sahut hashirama, kushina pun pergi keluar dari dalam rumah. Setibanya di halaman depan rumah, kushina melihat sango maid nya sedang menyiapkan mobil. Kushina menghampiri mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah supir.

"eh, kushina-sama, mau langsung pergi aja?" tanya sango

"ya.. langsung pergi aja"

Sango menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mengendarai mobil keluar dari kediaman uzumaki ini.

SKIP TIME

Kushina berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan lesu menuju ke kelas nya. Setiba kushina di kelas nya, ternyata minato sudah datang duluan dan sedang mengobrol dengan fugaku temannya. Dengan malas, kushina menghampiri bangku nya, dan duduk disana.

"oy.. kushina.."

"eh.., nadhifa, kau ini mengagetkan ku saja" sahut kushina. Ternyata nadhifa mengangetkan kushina, dengan menepuk sebelah pundak kushina dari belakang.

"hehe.. gomen ya.. kushi-chan, oh.. iya, topi mos mu berbentuk apa?"

"lihat aja, di tas"

Nadhifa mengoprek tas milik kushina. setelah mengoprek tas milik kushina akhirnya topi nya pun ketemu.

"oh.. topi mu berbentuk topi wisuda ya.."

"iya, itu juga dibuat sama ayah aku, hehe, kalau kamu bentuk nya apa?" tanya kushina

"aku sih.., bentuknya kayak topi koboy.."

KRIINGG...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, anak-anak pun memasuki kelas nya masing2, dan duduk di bangku masing2. Masuklah enam kakak asuh ke dalam kelas.

"ya..udah, sekarang ikut aku ke lapangan, kalian bawa topi mos, sama name tag yang dikait di sebelah kiri baju, sekarang baris dua banjar" perintah priyanka, murid2 pun mengambil topi dan name tag lalu baris dua banjar, mengikuti langkah priyanka yang berjalan ke luar kelas menuju lapang upacara.

Melihat semua murid2 baru kelas X yang sudah berbaris rapi di lapang, pak kepala sekolah langsung naik ke tempat pidato pembina upacara.

"pagi semua..." sahut pak kepala sekolah memakai toa.

"PAGI" balas semua murid.

"saya akan memulai pidato saya...

SKIP TIME

"lama..."

Rupanya semua kaki milik murid2 sudah pegel, terutama kushina dia paling tidak suka mendengar pidato yang durasi pidato nya itu lama banget...

"iya.. ih, lama banget sih.." sahut nadhifa. Nadhifa yang melihat saudara terus serius memperhatikan pidato dari kepala sekolah langsung mengerutkan kening nya.

"hey.. minato, loe serius amat sih?" tanya nadhifa

"..."

Namun tidak ada balasan dari minato.

"kushina yang merasa kasihan temannya nadhifa, dikacangin ama si minato, dia langsung bertindak.

"OY MINATO LOE BUDEG YA..." teriak kushina di telinga minato.

"HEH, LOE KALAU NGOMOMG BIASA AJA KALI, GAK USAH TERIAK SEGALA"

"stt..stt.., jangan ngobrol" sahut abighail pada minato dan kushina, mereka pun kembali diam.

"...ya... anak2, setelah ini akan ada demo ekskul, akan ada banyak kakak2 kelas kalian yang akan menampilkan ekskul nya masing2. Ya.. sekian dari saya, mohaon maaf kalau ada salah kata.., terima kasih" sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidato nya, dan turun dari tempat pidato pembina upacara.

"arigatou.. kami-sama, arigatou.." sahut kushina bersyukur karena pidato kepala sekolah sudah selesai.

"sekarang ikut kakak, kita mau ke lapang dalam" teriak riki. Anak2 pun mengikuti langkah riki menuju ke lapang dalam.

Setelah mereka sampai di lapang dalam, mereka banyak melihat kakak2 kelas memakai baju ekskul masing2.

"sekarang kalian duduk dimana aja, bersih kok, tenang aja, duduk nya gak boleh terpisah sama temen2 nya" teriak priyanka. Anak2 pun duduk sambil memakai topi dan name tag.

Kushina yang menyadari minato duduk di sebelah kiri nya, langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"kenapa sih, gue itu selalu deket sama si MINATO ini?" sahut kushina

"kenapa juga, gue itu selalu deket sama si KUSHINA ini?"balas minato. mereka mulai saling tatap menatap.

"huh.. males gue deket sama loe terus, gue pindah aja lah..."

Kushina melihat orang yang berada di sebelah kanan nya. Ada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang se-punggung, warna rambutnya coklat, kulitnya juga putih.

"hmm... permisi, boleh tuker duduk?" tanya kushina pada gadis itu.  
" oh.. boleh..." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan bertukar duduk dengan kushina.

"arigatou ya..." sahut kushina

"sama2" balas gadis itu. Dari tadi kushina memperhatikan gadis itu. Kayaknya si kushina penasaran.

"hey, nama kamu siapa?" tanya kushina

"aku Tharra Andalusia, panggil aja tharra" ternyata namanya tharra.

"oh, nama ku ku-"

"kushina kan?" tanya tharra, memotong omongan kushina.

"eh, iya, kenapa kamu tahu nama aku?"

"ya iyalah, kita kan sekelas" mendengar kata2 tharra kushina langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"X-2?" tanya kushina

"iya.., masa kamu gak tahu aku, aku kan sekelas sama kamu"

"oh... waktu perkenalan aku gak merhatiin, hehe..."

"MOHON PERHATIAN!" sahut seorang kakak senior pramuka memakai toa.

"SIAP" jawab seluruh murid.

"baiklah, sekarang akan dimulai demo ekskul, yang pertama ada pramuka, perhatikan ya..."

Demo ekskul pun dimulai dari ekskul pramuka. Ada senior2 pramuka memakai baju kaos coklat lengan panjang, dan celana katun hitam, mereka sedang memperlihatkan permainan tongkat, dan setelah itu ada semapore.

SKIP TIME

PROK. PROK.

Rupanya demo ekskul dari pramuka sudah selesai, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para murid.

"ya... makasih semua, gimana? Rame kan?, ya.. udah yang terakhir terimakasih atas perhatiannya, masuk ekskul pramuka ya..." sahut kakak senior pramuka memakai toa dan pergi dari lapangan.

"nah... kenalin kakak dari ekskul Pks mau mempersembahkan, perhatiin ya..." sahut seorang senior PKS.

Demo eksul dari ekskul PKS dimulai, mereka menampilkan baris berbaris, silat, dan tentunya tentang patroli keamanan.

SKIP TIME #alur nya cepet banget ya...#

PROK. PROK

Rupanya demo ekskul dari ekskul PKS sudah selesai, dangan diiringi tepuk tangan dari para murid.

"ya... demo ekskul dari pks selesai nih, makasih ya udah perhatiin, terakhir... masuk ekskul PKS ya..." sahut senior PKS memakai toa, sambil keluar dari lapangan.

"ya... dan selanjutnya untuk ekskul P-"

DRUKKK...

* * *

TBC

Hehe... tbc maaf ya, fanfic nya pendek, iya nih laptop author dipinjem adik mulu, sebel kan? Jadi waktu nulis fanfic nya, diganggu terus sama ntu adik nyebelin...

Ya uadh gak usah dipikirin.

Terakhir.

REVIEWS...


	4. Chapter 4 Priyanka

Kushina at the High School

A/N : Yuki update chapter 4 nih ... ! maaf ya ... gak bisa update kilat buat chapter ini, soalnya Yuki sibuk nih... coba, nanti minggu depan Yuki mau UAS , jadi Yuki sempet-sempetin update chapter ini, sebelum UAS. Huh... mudah-mudahan nanti waktu UAS, nilai nya harus besar amiiiiinnnnnn ...

Ok . chapter 4

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : OOC, Typo, GaJe, Alur cepat, Abal-abal.

Dont Like Dont Read

* * *

"ya ... selanjutnya untuk ekskul P-"

DRUUKKKKK

Chapter 4

'Priyanka'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tubrukan keras di jalan raya. Orang-orang yang penasaran langsung mendekati ke arah suara, termasuk guru-guru yang berada di dalam sekolah, karena saking penasarannya mereka juga mendekati ke arah suara.

"Anak-anak kelas X, kalian tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana" perintah seorang guru-guru untuk murid-murid baru kelas X.

Priyanka dari tadi terus melamun kaget setelah mendengar suara tubrukan itu. Air matanya tiba2 menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Kenapa tiba2 priyanka menagis?. Minato heran yang memandang priyanka yang menangis.

'kenapa kak priyanka menangis? Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan suara tubrukan itu ?' batin minato.

"nadhira"

"eh, iya ada apa sensei kepala sekolah?" sahut nadhira pada sensei kepala sekolah.

"tolong kamu kumpulkan semua pengurus OSIS termasuk kamu. Untuk menangani kecelakaan tesebut" mendengar ucapan sensei kepala sekolah, nadhira merasa kaget.

"ja-jadi suara tubrukan itu ... kecelakaan ?"

"iya, nadhira itu kecelakaan. Antara mobil yang menabrak seorang gadis senior PMR kelas XI" jelas sensei kepala sekolah.

"siapa nama senior PMR itu?" tanya nadhira.

"namanya Yurika Yamanaka"

'yurika yamanaka ? bukankah itu ketua angakatan PMR' batin nadhira.

"Baik sensei, saya mau mengumpulkan dulu pengurus OSIS"

Nadhira pun mencari2 pengurus2 OSIS. Dan dia menemukan teman2 nya yaitu perngurus OSIS di pusat suara. Lalu nadhira menghampiri mereka.

"hei, sekarang semua pengurus OSIS, disuruh bantuin kejadian kecelakaan" kata2 nadhira membuat kaget teman2 nya.

"jadi suara tubrukan itu kecelakaan ?"teriak teman2 nadhira serempak.

"iya ... kecelakaan antara mobil yang nabrak Yurika !" sahut nadhira

"tunggu2, bukanya Yurika itu ketua angkatan PMR ?" sahut Ericka

"iya dia Yurika Yamanaka, ketua angkatan PMR !" sahut nadhira.

"ya ... udah, sekarang kita bantuin kecelakaan itu" kata Surya dan diikuti teman2 pengurus OSIS. Tetapi nadhira merasa anggota pengurus OSIS nya itu kurang lengkap.

"heii ... tunggu, aku ngerasa anggota kita kurang satu" kata nadhira. Teman2 nya juga pusing memikirkan nama anggota yang tidak ada di kumpulan mereka.

"oh . iiya. Priyanka" teriak Jihan. Teman2 nya juga sudah sadar bahwa memang priyanka tidak ada di kumpulan. Secara tidak sengaja Rimba melihat Priyanka dari kejahuan , dia sedang duduk di bangku dekat pos satpam sambil menangis.

"itu ... Priyanka, dia lagi duduk di dakat pos satpam, dia menangis" jelas Rimba.

"rupanya, priyanka trauma" sahut nadhira. Lalu mereka menghampiri Priyanka.

"Priyanka ..." mereka meneriaki priyanka, tetapi priyanka tidak menyahuti teriakan teman2 nya. Dia terus saja melamun dan menangis.

"Priyanka semua pengurus OSIS, di suruh bantuin soal suara tubrukan itu" kata Jihan. Tetapi Priyanka malah menghiraukannya.

"ayolah priyanka, kita kan pengurus OSIS, kita disuruh bantuin tentang suara tubrukan itu" kata nadhira.

'ih... ni anak kenapa mesti suasah sih, ngomong kecelakaan ke si priyanka?" batin surya kesal.

"priyanka, loe harus ngerti di luar ada kecelakaan"

DEG.

.

.

.

Hati priyanka merasa sakit ketika mendengar kata2 kecelakaan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan air mata nya mengalir lebih deras.

Sedangkan anggota pernurus OSIS melirik surya dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"apa?" sahut surya ketika teman2 nya meliriknya.

"surya . kenapa kamu ngomong kata2 'kecelakaan'?" bisik jihan di telinga surya.

"memangnya kenapa?" jihan kaget mendengar jawaban dari surya.

"kamu belum tahu?" tanya jihan

"tahu apa?" rupanya benar surya belum tahu.

"nanti aku jelaskan" kata jihan.

"ayolah, priyanka" sahut nadhira sambil menarik tangan priyanka untuk berdiri.

"NADHIRA LEPASIN TANGAN GUE" priyanka memberontak supaya tangannya dilepasin sama nadhira.

Karena nadhira mulai kesakitan tangan nya dipukul2 oleh priyanka, surya langsung menggantikan tangan nadhira.

"SURYA ... LEPASIN TANGAN GUE" bentak priyanka

"gak akan" sahut surya. Mereka saling bertatap muka. Surya menatap muka priyanka dengan perasaan iba. Karena dilihat mukanya merah mata nya juga sembab akibat menangis. Bahkan sekarang juga dia masih menangis.

"permisi, permisi" sahut seseorang sambil mengangkat tandu seorang gadis yang memakai baju PMR, rambutnya berwarna krem. Dan sekarang rambutnya berwarna krem campur merah darah. Iya karena tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Dia itu Yurika Yamanaka. Gawatnya tandu itu melewti priyanka. Yang tidak sengaja priyanka melihat Yurika yang berlumuran darah.

Di mata Priyanka, Yurika terbayang sebagai tou-san, kaa-san,dan kaito yang berlumuran darah, dan dibawa oleh tandu. Sama seperti yurika. Bayangan tou-san, kaa-san, dan kaito seolah berganti2 dengan tempo cepat di mata priyanka.

DUKK

.

.

.

.

Priyanka jatuh pingsan ke tanah.

"PRIYANKA" teriak nadhira.

Lalu surya menggendong priyanka (bridal style) ke UKS.

* * *

DRUUUKKKK

"TOU-CHAN, KA-CHAN JANGAN TINGGALIN PRIYANKA SENDIRIAN ... " priyanka kecil menangis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak berlumran darah tak berdaya. Priyanka kecil memeluk orang-tuanya seakan tidak mau ditinggalkan, yang tak sadar tubuhnya juga ikut berlumuran darah.

"nak, kesini"

Tiba2 priyanka kecil digendong oleh seorang wanita.

Orang-tua priyanka pun dibawa oleh tandu ke dalam ambulance.

"TOU-CHAN, KA-CHAN" teriak priyanka kecil."

.

.

"KAITO ... JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE ..." priyanka terus menangis di sambut oleh turunnya hujan, sambil memeluk, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasih nya, yang sekarang berlumuran darah. Karena terus memeluk, pakaian priyanka juga ikut berlumuran darah.

"pr-iyan-ka" dengan tenaga yang masih tesisa kaito mengucapkan nama priyanka dan memengang pipi priyanka sambil tersenyum.

"jaga dirimu baik2" kaito kembali pingsan.

Priyanka pun memeriksa denyut nadi kaito. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. Dan turun air mata lebih deras dari pelupuk matanya. Hujan juga semakin deras.

"KAITOOO ..."

.

"Priyanka bangun ..."

Priyanka membuka matanya dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan, dan rupanya dia ada di UKS. Dia melihat Jihan.

"syukurlah kamu udah siuman" kata jihan menghirup napas lega.

"Jihan?" sahut priyanka

"iya, ini aku jihan. Hm... maaf ya priyanka tadi aku membangunkanmu untuk cepat siuman" kata jihan

"gpp. Rupanya aku pingsan ya... terus kenapa kamu bangunin aku untuk siuman ?" tanya priyanka.

"ya ... tadi kamu terus mengigau nama tou-san, kaa-san, dan kaito. Jadi aku membangunkanmu" jelas jihan. Mendengar penjelasan jihan, priyanka hanya diam.

"Rupanya tadi waktu kau pingsan, kau bermimpi tentang kejadian 13 tahun yg lalu ya ..." sahut jihan.

"ya ... begitulah ... arigatou jihan, udah bangunin gue. Kalau gue gak dibangunin, gue malah makin kesiksa sama mimpi itu." Jelas priyanka

"sama2" sahut jihan.

* * *

Sunyi.

Kesunyian tercipta pada ruangan kelas X-2. Anak-anak hanya duduk lesu di bangku mereka masing2. Kakak2 asuh mereka hanya melamun tak menentu. Tapi kak asuh mereka kurang satu orang, yaitu priyanka. Yg sekarang masih ada di UKS.

"sepi gini gak rame." Kata riki dengan logat sunda nya.

"ya .. udah kita sharing aja yuk ..., sekarang bangkunya dorong ke belakang . kalian duduk di lantai depan deket aku" kata nadhira. Anak2 hanya mengikuti.

.

"sok sekarang ada yang mau sharing ?" tanya riki.

"aku mau kak ..." kata kushina sambil mengacungkan tangan nya.

"sok kamu yang rambutnya merah" kata riki (pakelogatsundalagi). Kushina hanya memasang muka membunuh pada riki. Ruki hanya ketakutan.

" . sorry lah ..." kata riki diikuti suara tawaan kecil dari anak2 yg lain.

"ya ... kamu mau sharing apa ?" tanya abighail.

"aku cuman mau tanya-"

"huhhhhhhhh"

"kalau nanya mah gak rame atuh" kata riki dengan logat sunda nya dan memotong kata2 kushina.

"biarin... riki... daripada gak ada yang ngomong? Sok? Sok ?" kata nadhira.

"heh... nurutan pake basa sunda" ledek riki.

"maneh?" kata nadhira memasang muka membunuh.

" . sorry atuh. Sok kamu mau nanya opo?" kata riki dengan bahasa bilingual (sunda-jawa). Anak2 hanya bisa tertawa.

"hmm ... gini aku mau nanya. Kalau tadi kan, kak priyanka nangis sama marah2 ke kak surya. Itu kenapa? Memangnya ada apa gitu kak?" tanya kushina.

"jadi begini. Aku mau cerita tentang priyanka. 13 tahun yang lalu...

Flashback.

"ka-chan, tou-chan kita mau kemana?" tanya priyanka kecil.

"nanti juga kamu tahu kok ..." kata ka-chan nya. Sekarang priyanka, tou-chan dan juga ka-chan nya sedang berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan. Tou-chan nya yg menyetir, priyanka dan ka-chan nya duduk di sebelah bangku supir. Priyanka yang sedang dipangku oleh ka-chan nya.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat mobil sedan hitam yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan hendak menabrak mobil priyanka.

"sial tidak bisa di rem" kata tou-chan.

Semakin dekat mobil itu. Orang yang ada di dalam mobil sedan hitam itu keluar dari dalam mobil dalam keadaan melaju tidak ada yang mengendarai.

"priyanka, kaa-san sini"

DRUKKKKKK

.

.

.

.

Flashback end

"Mereka kecelakaan. Untungnya priyanka masih selamat. Di sana tou-san dan kaa-san priyanka nyawanya tidak selamat, mereka meninggal. Dari saat itu priyanka masih berumur 4 tahun. Kami tahu kabar orang tua priyanka meninggal karena berita yang tertulis di riwayat hidupnya." Jelas nadhira.

"iya ... kalau kita gak lihat riwayat hidup priyanka. Kita gak akan tahu kalau priyanka itu anak yatim piatu. Karena dia gak pernah mengakui bahwa dia anak yatim piatu." Sambung riki.

"jadi selama ini, kak priyanka anak yatim piatu?" sahut minato.

"iya. Dia itu anak yatim piatu. Yang diurus sama bibi nya" kata abighail.

"terus apa hubunganya dengan kejadian kak priyanka tadi?" tanya kushina.

"iya. Karena priyanka trauma" kata bondan

"trauma?" tanya anak2

"iya, trauma. Ada satu hal lagi yang buat priyanka trauma. 2 tahun yang lalu ... priyanka punya pacar yg namanya kaito. Saat dia dan kaito hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka kecelakaan mobil kaito yang gak sengaja rem nya blong, menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan. Untung nya juga di sana priyanka masih selamat tapi, kaito pacar nya meninggal." Jelas nadhira.

"terus akibat kecelakaan priyanka jadi trauma berat" kata abighail.

"iya, awalnya setelah kejadian ortu nya meninggal dia hanya trauma biasa. Tapi saat kecelakaan yg kedua kalinya tentang kaito dia menjadi trauma berat. Seperti trauma mendengar kata2 kecelakaan atau pun mendengar suara tubrukan seperti tadi, dia trauma. Kadang priyanka menganggap dirinya itu pembawa sial" kata riki.

"iya .. pembawa sial. Karena dikira-kira orang yang dekat dengannya. Perlahan-lanan seiring berjalannya waktu ... orang yang dekat dengan priyanka akan meninggal. Seperti ortu nya, pacarnya, dan 5 sahabat temannya sudah meninggal karena dekat dengan priyanka. Seperti tadi Yurika Yamanaka dia itu temannya priyanka. Tapi kami berusaha menasehatinya dan berhasil. Tapi untuk sekarang aku gak tau, soalnya korban sial priyanka kembali datang. Mungkin priyanka akan menganggap dirinya itu pembawa sial lagi" jelas bondan.

"iya ... makanya, sekarang kita gak boleh buat priyanka sedih dulu ya nanti dia tambah frustasi" kata nadhira.

Anak2 yang dari tadi mendengarkan cerita priyanka dari kakak asuh nya hanya diam.

* * *

Priyanka dan jihan sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Rupanya jihan mengantar priyanka ke kelas X-2.

"jihan, demo ekskul untuk PMR sama BRIKARA (paskibra) dilanjutin kapan ?"tanya priyanka

"besok katanya" kata jihan

KRIIIIINNNG

Tiba2 bel pulang berbunyi.

"yah... udah bel pulang. Kita jalan2 ke taman aja yuk. Daripada ke kelas percuma, mereka udah pada pulang" kata priyanka. Jihan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti priyanka pergi ke taman.

.

Di taman, priyanka dan jihan duduk di bangku taman. Priyanka merasa tidak enak hati. Dia merasa banyak dibisiki oleh orang2 dan dipandang membunuh.

"iih ... si priyanka itu, terus aja deketin orang2 padahal dia kan udah sadar kalau dia itu pembawa sial ya ..." kata seseorang

"iya ... tadi Yurika aja jadi korban nya" balas seseorang

Air mata menetes pada pipi priyanka. Dia sakit hati mendengar dia diejek seperti itu. Lagi pula dia juga sedang berpikit betapa buruk dirinya.

'benar aku tuh ... gak pantes punya temen ... aku itu memang pembawa sial' batin priyanka dia langsung pergi dari taman.

"PRIYANKA..." jihan meneriaki priyanka. Tapi priyanka hanya menghiraukan teriakkan jihan. Dia terus berlari tak tentu arah. Hingga dia temukan tempat yang sepi yaitu halaman belakang sekolah. Dia duduk di bangku sambil menangis.

* * *

"kushina maaf pulang bareng nya gak naik mobil aku. Soalnya minato yang lagi bawa mobil, katanya dia mau pergi" kata nadhifa

"gpp. Jadi kita naik taksi aja ya ..." kata kushina

"hei ... aku boleh pulang bareng kalian gak ?" tanya tharra

"boleh ... memang rumah kamu di mana?" tanya kushina

"di perumahan konoha jln. Sakura" kata tharra

"dekat dong, aku di jln. Tulip. Kalau nadhifa di jln mawar"kata kushina

"iya ... kita pulang bareng sama tharra." Kata nadhifa. Lalu mereka berjalan hendak pergi ke halaman depan sekolah. Secara tidak sengaja kushina melihat priyanka dari kejauhan sedang duduk di bangku sambil menangis.

'sepertinya kak priyanka berpikir pembawa sial' bati kushina. tadi kushina mau memberi tahu nadhifa dan tharra bahwa dia melihat kak priyanka, tapi gak jadi karena kushina melihat nadhifa dan tharra ketawa2 gak jelas.

TBC

* * *

Huh ... chapter 4 selesai. Gimana? Bagus gak ? hehe ... pasti masih ada typo ya ... maaf deh ... nanti aku benerin lagi.

Ok. Or. Reviews... please ...


	5. Chapter 5 New Class

**Kushina at the High School**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romace**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : gaje, OOC, OC, AU, typo, abal-abal.**

A/N : Yo. !. Author update chapter 5. Horeeeeee! Author udah bagi rapot, and hasil nya sedikit memuaskan -_-

Ya sudah ini chapter 5 nya.

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

Chapter 5 'New Class'

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Priyanka ..., ini Obaa-san. Obaa-san boleh masuk ?"

"hmm ..."

Bibi priyanka masuk ke dalam kamar keponakan nya itu. Sambil membawa nampan yang diatas nampan itu ada semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Dan menaruhnya di meja.

Setelah ditaruh, bibi priyanka menghampiri priyanka yang masih berada di atas ranjang nya. Dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil nya.

"Priyanka. Ayo, makan dulu, dari kemarin malam kamu belum makan, nanti kamu sakit kalau gak makan. Obaa-san bawa bubur buat sarapan pagi kamu"

"..."

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban dari Priyanka.

"ayolah priyanka. Masalah kemarin gak usah kamu pikirin sampai sejauh gini. Nanti kamu bisa sakit kalau gini terus."

"apa Obaa-san gak tau perasaan aku kayak gimana? Sakit obaa-san." Setelah priyanka berkata begitu, bibi nya hanya diam.

"iya ... Obaa-san tau kok perasaan kamu. Tapi kamu gak boleh gini terus priyanka. Lihat akibatnya sekarang, kamu udah bolos sekolah selama 3 hari. Dan kamu bolos tanpa alasan sakit, bukan. Izin, bukan. Dan selama ini obaa-san bohong sama sensei kamu, bahwa obaa-san bilang kamu gak masuk itu karna sakit. Dari kemarin juga teman2 mu datang jeguk kamu, tapi kamu gak mau menemui mereka. Jadi, kamu mau kayak gini terus. Sampai masalah mu selesai? Dengar ya... priyanka. Masalah mu selama ini gak akan selesai2 karna kamu punya masalah dengan orang2 yg sudah meninggal. Apa kamu bisa pecahin masalh kamu sama orang2 yg sudah meninggal?"

Priyanka hanya diam dibalik selimut. Setelah mendengar nasihat dari bibinya dia sadar,bahwa masalah yg dialami nya itu, masalah yang berhubungan dengan orang yg sudah meninggal.

Dan kata2 bibinya benar bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa memecahkan masalah dengan orang yang sudah meninggal.

Tiba2 priyanka membuka selimut nya dan memperlihatkan wajah nya pada bibinya.

"baiklah Obaa-san. Sekarang Pri mau sekolah" bibi nya hanya tersenyum mendengar kata2 keponakan nya tersebut.

"ya sudah, mandi dulu sana, terus nanti makan bubur buatan Obaa-san ya"

* * *

"hei, sekarang pembagian kelas ya ..."

"iya nih... aku masuk kelas X apa ya?"

"moga2 kita sekelas ya ..."

Suara percakapan menggema di kelas X-2. Rupanya mereka menceritakan tentang pembagian kelas. Ya ... sekarang hari pembagian kelas, anak2 akan dipisah kelas nya menurut hasi tes. Mereka sudah menjalani tes tulis kemarin untuk menetapkan fixs class.

"huh ... nadhifa, tharra moga2 kita satu kelas ya ..." ucap kushina.

"iya. Aku juga ingin satu kelas sama kalian" ucap tharra.

"ya ... dan moga2 aku gak satu kelas lagi, sama si duren sialan itu" sindir kushina.

"hehe ... kushina kau itu benci banget sama saudara gue" sahut nadhifa sambil tertawa kecil.

"BENCI BANGET. Se-benci-benci nya aku sama si minato, melebihi aku benci sama nyamuk yaitu hewan yg suka buat bentol-bentol di kulit dan termasuk hewan yg paling menyebalkan di dunia." Ucap kushina.

"hehe ... kushina, jd kamu nyamain si minato itu sama nyamuk?" sahut tharra sambil tertawa kecil.

"bisa jadi, tp si minato itu lebih menyebalkan daripada nyamuk" ucap kushina.

KRRIIIIIIINNGG

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Semua murid masuk ke kelas nya masing2, dan duduk di bangku masing2. Termasuk kushina, dia hanya cuek sama temen sebangku nya.

"PRIYANKAAAAA"

Terdengar suara teriakan bahagia, yang berasal dari luar kelas. Tepatnya di halaman depan kelas.

"iya ... knp sih sama kalian?. Kayak yg bahagia banget lihat gue?"

'hah? Itu kan suara kak priyanka. rupanya dia sudah masuk sekolah ;'))' batin kushina.

Ya ... terdengar jelas itu adalah suara priyanka.

KREK.

Suara pintu kelas terbuka, menandakan akan ada seseorang yg akan masuk ke kelas.

Betapa senang nya anak2 kelas X-2 melihat kakak asuh mereka masuk ke kelas nya terutama priyanka.

"HORE... KAK PRIYANKA UDAH MASUK SEKOLAH "

Kushina berteriak senang saat priyanka masuk kelas. Anak2 yg lain pun ikut tepuk tangan.

"ada apa sih sama kalian ? kayak yg bahagia banget lihat gue?" ucap priyanka keheranan karena melihat teman2 nya kayak yg bahagia banget ketemu sama dirinya.

"kak ... waktu gak ada kak priyanka, sepi banget kak" ucap nadhifa.

"iya kak ... jd kita bahagia banget, kak priyanka udah masuk sekolah" lanjut tharra.

"arigatou ... udah kangenin aku. Tapi gak usah lebay banget atuh" ucap priyanka dengan logat sunda nya.

Priyanka pun duduk di bangku guru berdua dengan gina.

"sepi nya kayak gimana sih waktu gak ada aku?" tanya priyanka.

"rame mah rame, kita weh main game sama si riki ya ..." ucap gina (pakelogatsunda)

"ohe iya bener, si riki kemarin gegeloan tau. Eh, mana si riki?" sahut bondan.

"itu, si riki lg latihan PBB PKS, nanti juga ke sini" kata nadhira.

"Oh ... iya ekskul BRIKARA sama PMR udah demo, belum?" tanya priyanka.

"ah ... priyanka kudet. Udah dari kemarin. Hehe ... di ekskul BRIKARA ada Adit tau. Cowok yg kece itu ..." ucap nadhira.

"hah... knp kemarin aku mesti gak masuk sih? Huh ... aku jd gak bisa lihat si Adit " ucap priyanka.

"siapa suruh kamu sakit?" ucap nadhira.

"eh, Adit kelas XI apa?" tanya priyanka.

"itu XI-10" kata abighail. Dan priyanka hanya ber'oh'ria.

"oh iya priyanka, kemarin ada pengumuman fixs class untuk kelas XI ama kelas XII. Kamu kemarin aku lihat, kamu kelas XII-12" ucap nadhira.

"hah ... aku kelas XII-12, gak mau lah... kelas itu mah kelas paling terakhir " ucap priyanka sebal. (pakelogatbilingual)

"sabar priyanka, sabar." Ucap nadhira.

"eh, kamu kelas berapa ira?" tanya priyanka pada nadhira.

"hmm.. aku kelas XII-5" ucap nadhira.

"tuh kan enak kamu mah kelas tengah. Aku ... " ucap priyanka (logatsundanyadipakelagi)

"oh iya, sekarang pembagian kelas buat kelas X ya..." ucap abighail.

"yah ... kita pisah deh ... " ucap priyanka.

"jangan galau terus atuh priyanka" ucap gina.

Cklek.

Tiba2 pintu kelas terbuka dan ternyata itu riki.

"hello semua..." kata riki sambil alay and lagi bawa kertas.

"gak usah lebay" ucap priyanka.

"eh, priyanka udah masuk sekolah ya..." sahut riki.

"oh iya saya bawa kertas daftar fixs class untuk kelas X" kata riki se-formal mungkin.

"riki bacain" kata bondan.

"ya ... ini ada Uzumaki Kushina masuk kelas X-1" ucap riki.

'akhirnya aku masuk kelas unggulan' batin kushina.

"ada Namikaze Nadhifa Aulia masuk kelas X-1"

'yess ... aku sama Kushina satu kelas. Moga2 satu kelas juga ya, sama tharra' batin nadhifa.

"ada Andalusia Tharra masuk kelas X-1"

'yeyeye ... aku, nadhifa, sama kushina satu kelas awe.' Batin tharra.

"Uchiha Mikoto masuk kelas X-1"

"Uchiha Fugaku masuk kelas X-1"

"Namikaze Minato masuk kelas X-1"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" kushina berteriak karena kaget bahwa 'nyamuk' itu akan satu kelas dengan nya.

"memangnya ada apa, gitu kushina?. minato satu kelas sama kamu?" tanya gina.

"aku tuh udah berharap pisah sama nyamuk ini?" ucap kushina sambil menunjuk minato sabagai nyamuk. Minato hanya mengerutkan alis nya, setelah dia dikatakan 'nyamuk'

"nyamuk? Apa sih maksud loe tomat?" ucap minato.

.

.

DUAGHH.

"SEKALI LAGI LOE BILANG GUE TOMAT. LOE BAKAL DAPET PUKULAN DI KEPALA LOE Dattebane ..." ucap kushina sambil berteriak.

"adaw ... LOE PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN GAK SIH?" balas teriakan minato.

"cie... cie... kalian berantem mulu dari pertama ketemu. Ada apa sih sama kalian? " sahut gina.

BLUSH.

Spontan pipi kushina dan minato merona.

"CIE... CIE..." teriak anak2 sekelas.

"kalian ada apa sih ttebane?" ucap kushina sambil menahan malu.

* * *

"huh ... knp sih aku harus satu kelas terus sama duren sialan itu ttebane?" ucap kushina.

"haha ... sabarr kushina. apaan tuh Dattebane?" tanya nadhifa.

"eh, tadi aku ngomong aneh ya..." ucap kushina.

"pribahasa kamu ya ..." tebak tharra.

"ya ... begitulah" sahut kushina.

"haha aneh. Awe" ucap tharra.

"ah tharra, kamu juga punya pribahasa ya..." kata kushina.

"ya begitulah , awe." Ucap tharra.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Mereka sedang mencari kelas begitu juga dengan siswa-siswi yg lain.

"eh, kayaknya itu tuh .. kelas X-1" ucap kushina. setelah melihat kelas yg di atas pintu kelas tersebut ada papan kelas yg menunjukan kelas X-1. Ya... kelas X-1 merupakan bangunan baru, begitu pula dengan kelas X-2 dan X-2. Jadi letak kelas tersebut di lantai satu dekat masjid perempuan.

"ya sudah kita masuk aja ..." ucap tharra.

"aku pingin duduk sama kushina" ucap nadhifa.

"boleh"

"heh ... aku sama siapa dong ?" sahut tharra.

"kan masih ada murid yg lain" ucap nadhifa.

"awe."

.

.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kelas X-1, disana masih kosong hanya ada mikoto sendirian.

"eh, nadhifa kita duduk di depan sana aja" ucap kushina. mereka pun duduk di bangku ke dua barisan ke dua. Yg dibelakang bangku mereka ada mikoto.

"eh, aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya tharra pada gadis berambut hitam se-punggung.

"boleh."

Tharra pun duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"aku Tharra Andalusia, salam kenal" ucap tharra.

"oh .. aku Mikoto Uchiha, salam kenal juga Andalusia-san" ucap mikoto se-formal mungkin.

"ehhe.. panggil aja aku Tharra ya ... Uchiha-san" ucap tharra.

"baiklah Tharra, kamu juga panggil aku Mikoto aja" sahut mikoto.

"baiklah, mikoto"

* * *

KRIIINNGGG...

"huh, besok pemilihan ketua kelas ya ..." ucap kushina.

"iya.." sahut nadhifa.

"dan yg pasti aku gak akan milih si duren sialan itu." Ucap kushina.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi kushina, dan nadhifa sedang berada di koridor sekolah hendak pulang. Tapi mereka merasa kurang (?)

"eh, tunggu nadhifa. Aku rasa kita ada yg kurang (?)" sahut kushina.

"KUSHINAAA... NADHIFAAA..." merasa dipanggil kushina, nadhifa mencari sumber suara. Ternyata yg meneriaki mereka itu adalah tharra bersama satu orang gadis.

"heh ... kalian aku cari2 ternyata ada di sini" ucap tharra.

"oh iya,kushina, nadhifa, kenalin ini Mikoto. Dan mikoto kenalin ini yg rambut nya merah namanya Kushina, yg rambutnya dikuncir kuda ini Nadhifa" sahut tharra.

"aku Mikoto Uchiha, salam kenal, panggil aja Mikoto" ucap mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"aku Kushina Uzumaki, salam kenal, panggil aja Kushina" sahut kushina sambil tersenyum.

"aku Namikaze Nadhifa Aulia, salam kenal, panggil aja Nadhifa" ucap nadhifa sambil mengukir senyum di bibir nya.

"eh, kalian lagi ada waktu gak?" tanya kushina.

"aku sih, bebas2 aja" ucap nadhifa.

"aku juga lg bebas2 aja" ucap tharra.

"kita main yuk, ke mall" ucap kushina.

"boleh" sahut nadhifa dan tharra serempak.

"mikoto mau ikut, gak?" tanya kushina.

"boleh"

* * *

"hey.., kita ke toko buku dulu ya..." ucap kushina.

"iya. Memang kamu mau beli buku?" tanya nadhifa.

"ya... begitulah" ucap kushina. (saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam lift mall)

"iya, aku juga mau beli buku" ucap tharra.

.

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Kushina dan yg lain nya, keluar dari dalam lift, berjalan menuju tempat toko buku.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam toko buku, kushina menemukan sosok nyamuk yg paling nyebelin menurut kushina.

"heh, kenapa? Gue itu harus ketemu sama si duren jelek itu. Tau gak, gue udah bosen ketemu dia setiap hari" ucap kushina sebal.

"ohh... pasti minato, mana orangnya?" tanya mikoto.

"tuh, lg ada di tempat buku novel" ucap kushina.

"kamu itu, benar2 benci sama minato?" tanya nadhifa.

"kamu lagi, ngasih pertanyaan itu ke aku. Ya, jelas lah, aku tuh benci bangettttttttttttttt sama itu orang" nadhifa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari kushina.

"eh, aku sama mikoto ke tempat buku komik dulu ya..." ucap tharra.

"aku ke tempat buku pelajaran dulu ya" ucap nadhifa (terlalu rajin ini anak)

"kushina mau ke mana?" tanya mikoto.

"aku sih tadi nya mau ke tempat buku novel, tapi jadi males kesana" ucap kushina.

"kushina, keras kepala ya. Ayo bareng aku aja ke tempat buku novelnya" ucap nadhifa.

"lho, katanya tadi kamu mau ke tempat buku pelajaran?" tanya kushina, heran.

"aku gak jadi ke tempat buku pelajaran. Soalnya kalau aku ke sana, nanti aku di anggap terlalu rajin" ucap nadhifa (ke-GeEr-an)

"ahh... kau ini, ya sudah, antar aku ke tempat buku novel" ucap kushina.

"baiklah, tharra, mikoto, aku ...

Tiba2 omongan nadhifa terpotong, karena orang yg di panggil nya sudah tidak ada di tempat, alias, mereka sudah duluan berada di tempat buku komik.

Nadhifa hanya memasang muka jutek.

"mereka itu, NYEBELIN"

.

Kushina sedang mencari buku yg disimpan di rak2 buku. (nyari buku novel) begitu juga dengan nadhifa, malah dia sedang membaca buku, serius pula.

"hmm... ah, ini, akhirnya ketemu juga bukunya" ucap kushina, terlihat dari wajah nya yg bahagia menemukan buku yg ia cari, karena sudah hampir setengah jam di mencari buku.

Buku yg ia cari ternyata, buku novel yg mempunyai judul "It's Dreams " part 1.

Tapi saat kushina mau mengambil buku itu, dia tidak bisa menjangkau buku itu, yg terletak di rak paling atas.

"loe gak bisa ngambil buku itu?" kushina hanya memasang wajah jutek kepada seorang cowo yg ada di sebelahnya yg tiba2 datang menghampirinya.

"gue bisa kok"ucap kushina percaya diri.

"gak usah bohong, gue daritadi udah lihat loe yg loncat2 berusaha ngambil buku itu"

"oke, oke, gue nyadar gue gak bisa ngambil buku itu, yg ada di rak paling atas. Terus mau loe apa? Loe mau menghina kalau gue itu pendek, gitu?"

Cowo itu malah mengambil buku yg kushina tunjuk dengan mudahnya dia hanya berjinkik kaki untuk mengambil buku itu.

Setelah cowo itu mengambil buku itu dan menyondorkannya pada kushina.

"nih"

Tadi nya kushina gak mau ngambil buku yg diambilin cowo itu, tapi dia berpikir dua kali. Dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan minato, lalu lekas pergi meninggalkan cowo itu. Cowo itu hanya memasang wajah gak terima.

"ternyata masih ada orang yg gak tau terima kasih ya..." ucap cowo itu berusaha menyindir kushina.

"ARIGATOU, MINATO ALIAS DUREN JELEK AND NYEBELIN" ucap kushina setengah berteriak.

* * *

Kushina hanya menatap dingin gelas yg berisi coklat panas yg berada di hadapannya.

"kushina, kamu jangan galau terus dong" ucap nadhifa.

"eh, siapa lagi yg galau" ucap kushina terbangun dari lamunannya.

"aaahhh... pasti lagi ngegalauin minato ya..." ucap tharra sambil nyengir.

"hii... ngapain aku galauin orang yg kayak gitu" ucap kushina.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe yg berada di luar mall. Sebenarnya mereka sedang berteduh menunggu hujan di dalam cafe, karena saat mereka keluar dari mall, tiba2 turun hujan, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam cafe dekat mall.

"hmm... hujannya belum reda, ya. Malah semakin deras" ucap kushina, sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Tiba2 pintu cafe terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yg masuk ke dalam cafe. Saat kushina melihat ke arah pintu cafe, dan kushina pasti melihat siapa yg datang masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Ya,... orang itu sangat familiar di mata kushina.

Dia Minato Namikaze. Biasanya saat kushina melihat cowo itu, dia pasti memasang wajah jutek. Tapi sekarang beda, terlihat perasaan yg berbeda dari pandangan kushina untuk minato. dia terlihat cemburu. Kushina cemburu karena melihat cewe yg ada di sebelah minato.

Paras wanita itu, memang cantik, warna rambutnya yg merah, dan warna matanya juga sama seperti warna rambutnya.

Kushina Pov's

itu-kan minato sama sara. Apa, sara itu, pacarnya minato. eh, kami-sama.. perasaan apa ini? Sakit rasanya, melihat minato dengan sara. Eh, kenapa aku jadi cemburu? Apa, aku punya perasaan spesial untuk minato?

"kushina kamu kenapa? Kok, nangis?" tanya tharra padaku.

"eh, gak kok."

Eh, kok, aku malah nangis sih?

"kita pulang aja yuk" ajak ku, karena aku sudah tidak kuat berada disana melihat minato dengan sara.

"eh, di luar masih hujan, kushina."

"baiklah, aku pulang duluan" aku pun berdiri dari bangku, akan meninggalkan mereka menuju pintu exit. Ya... aku memang mendengar, mereka memanggil ku, tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting aku pergi dari dalam cafe.

Aku pun membuka pintu exit cafe tersebut. Memang benar, di luar masih turun hujan, tapi aku gak peduli. Aku pun berjalan sambil diiringi hujan yg turun membasahi tubuhku.

Aku gak peduli.

Kami-sama, sepertinya aku menyimpan perasaan pada minato.

* * *

TBC.

Chapter 5 end. Ini buat readers yg minta update chapter 5, udah aku update.

REVIEWS yga banyaaaaaakk...


End file.
